


(Re)Dangan Ronpa: Everyone's Hope And Lies Come To Rest

by RainSpectre



Category: Dangan Ronpa OC - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainSpectre/pseuds/RainSpectre
Summary: The girl awoke on the island. 16 people, assembled together for unknown reason. A boy, a bear and a mystery. The declaration of a killing game. Like a nostalgic feeling...and the tale of twisted reality.This is a tale of fiction where fiction denies reality and lies become truths.





	1. Prologue-01

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the story begins.

_This Endless Fiction is the world itself…_

My eyes suddenly lit up. A dream...that was a dream, wasn’t it?

I...I couldn’t remember when was the last time I had something like that. Then again, I couldn’t remember much what happened to me in the past. Was...was I asleep?

Feeling around a little, I quickly realized was in some kind of circular object. Raising my head a little...I saw that I was in some kind of pod. It seems there were...ooo, maybe a dozen or so? How...what was happening?

“You’re awake!”

A turned my head in accordance to the voice I heard. It was a boy with messy green hair but handsome features, wearing what looked like hiking gear.

“Ye-yeah...where is everyone?” I muttered, looking around.

“They all headed outside.” The boy explained. “I decided to stay here see if you were all right.”

“Okay then...augh…” Just as I attempted to get out of the pod where I was resting, my legs suddenly gave way, leading me to collapse to the ground.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” The boy uttered, slowly picking me up.

“Thanks.”

We didn’t speak for a little while after that. We just wandered down the hallway, silently.

“...How long does this thing go for…?” I asked, anxious.

“Dunno.”

“What was supposed to happen…?”

“From what I can remember...we all got on a bus together. We were...actually, I honestly can’t remember we all got on a bus, there was a bright flash, then...uh...I...can’t remember anything after that…” The boy confessed, slumping down against the wall.

“That’s not really helpful…” Slowly, I regained my own natural footing, being able to stand without the support of the other guy.

“It’s the best I can do...eh…?” The boy's words trailed off as he stared down the hallway. Looking in the same direction, I saw a bright light ahead of us.

“What’s that…?”

“Dunno…”

“I...I need to feel it…” Slowly, I began walking over to the light.

“Wait! Are-Are you sure that’s safe!?” The boy suddenly called out, his voice echoing down the hallway.

“I need to...I need to…”

“Stop it! You have no idea what that things even going to do!”

“I...I don’t care. I...the light…” My hands...were practically touching it.

“Wai-”

_“That sort of complaining is why I utterly despise the lot of you.”_

“AUGH!!!”

“Eh?”

I quickly turned my head in response the sound of a loud sound echoing through the hallway. Standing in the hallway was a boy in dark clothes, his face in shadow. The boy who had talked to me was collapsed on the floor. The stillness in the air was unbearable.

“Who are you…?” I weakly asked.

“The person who will defy god.”

“God? Who...who do you mean by god…?”

“The person who created the world, of course.”

Before I could respond to the figures words, I suddenly felt a pain in my gut. Looking down, I saw that the figure had delivered a swift kick to my stomach, powerful enough to send me hurtling backwards.

Within seconds, I was enveloped by the light.

I was floating on air.

My body, my mind, they were one in the same. In the endless bright void, I could go anywhere, the endless possibilities…

This was fiction, right?

Yes, it was fiction.

A world of reality couldn’t create a light this luminous.

A world of reality couldn’t create a world where that boy talked to me.

A world of reality couldn’t provide anything.

Yes, this wasn’t a world of reality because this was a world of fiction.

A world of fiction where I exist.

With that...I remembered my name.

This...was the beginning of the story.

 

 

 

**PROLOGUE: (Re)Birth On The Island of Fiction**


	2. Prologue-02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is earlier than I'd like but, considering how barren the prior chapter was, I'd let it pass.

“Hey! Are you okay?”

My eyes lazily drifted open. It was like my memories were being rewound, only, rather than the image being of a dimly lit steel room, it was green trees highlighting a blue sky. Either way, the image had one similarity, that of the green-haired boy staring down of me. 

“Uh...my head…” I slowly groaned, placing my on forehead. Dragging my hand across the ground, I felt that it was seemingly grass beneath me. 

“You’re hurt?” The boy questioned, clearly concerned. 

“No...not really, anyway.” I responded, picking myself off the ground. “I’m just dazed, that’s all.” 

“Ah. Phew, then. Though you had some kinda bad head injury.” 

“Ah, okay then…” I sighed, looking around. “Where...are we?” 

“No idea to that either. We just woke up here.” 

“Okay then…” Looking around, it seemed we were in some kind of forest. It was a clearing we were standing in, one with nothing besides a few white flowers on the plain grass.  

“One things for sure, we’re not in Japan.” 

“How so?”

“The wind. The wind isn’t blowing in a way possible in Japan.” 

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive. You study geography?” 

“Haha, that’s just how I am.” The green-haired boy lightly chuckled. “Anyway, I think I should introduce myself. I’m the Super High-School Level Adventurer, Amami Rantarou.”     

“...Super High School Level…?” 

“Wait, you don’t know about Super High-School Level?” 

“Um, sure I do. It’s just something the government gives you, right?” 

“Oh, I assure you that it’s not just that. I’m someone who’s traveled the entire world. Discovered ancient treasures, escaped corrupt governments, that kinda stuff. I’ve seen a lot of things, you know.” 

“That seems kinda shady…” I limply admitted. 

“I’m not a shady guy, I assure you.” Amami-kun laughed. “Actually, what’s your name? I don’t think I got it…” 

My name…? 

I…

“My name’s Nisekawa Haruna.” I responded to Amami-kun. 

“Nisekawa? That sounds pretty shady…” 

“Hey! I might have a weird name, but I assure you that I’m a normal girl!” I snapped back. 

“Okay, okay, sorry…” Amami-kun hastily apologised. “Anyway, you’re a  _ normal  _ girl?” 

“...Yeah, I am. You’re honestly the first SHSL student I’ve ever met.”

“That...that still doesn't make sense.” Amami-kun crossed his arms in a way that indicated he was in thought. “Nisekawa-san, you remember what happened before we got here, right?”

“...No, I don’t. Could you give me a refresher?”

“I’ll admit I don’t remember much myself...but I still remember all of us talented students heading onto a bus. A “normal” student like you really shouldn’t be here.” 

“...Really? That  _ is  _ weird...Can’t even think of an explanation for that.” 

“Eh, it’s probably nothing that important.” Amami-kun shrugged. “At any rate, it be wise that we look around. If we want to know what happened to us, we have to ascertain where we are first.” 

“I guess so…” 

~

After we finished talking, Amami-kun and I left the clearing via a single path and arrived out at a cliffside overlooking the ocean. It was a pretty serene site, the sort you’d see at a holiday resort. Walking over to a wooden sign located near the edge, I saw it listing a message. 

_ Welcome, Fair Travelers, You Have Arrived at Tsukuribanshi Island  _

“Tsukuribanshi Island? The hell?” That name sounded  _ beyond  _ fake. 

“Have to say, I haven’t heard of it.” Amami-kun noted, lightly scratching his head. “I’ve been to a lot of places, but somewhere like this doesn't even register for me.”

“Oh hey, two people I haven’t met! Nice to see ya!” 

Quickly turning around in response to an unfamiliar voice, I saw a girl approaching us. It was a girl about my height, wearing probably the most revealing dress I’d seen. She was wearing a black top that casually showed off her massive breasts. Her long, slender legs were revealed with thigh-high boots and a short red skirt. She had bleached blond hair flowing out of two giant pigtails, with both held together by hairclips, on of them a cute black bunny rabbit. All in all, she a typical gyaru, though a really,  _ really _ , good-looking one. 

“Uh...who’re you?” I asked, blinking. 

“Oh yeah, guess I should introduce myself.” The girl suddenly spread her fingers out in the peace sign as she flashed a huge grin. “Name’s Enoshima Junko, the Super High-School Level Gyaru!” 

“Oh, I’ve heard of you!” Amami-kun remarked. 

“Wait, really?” I asked. 

“Yeah. She’s a famous supermodel known worldwide. Her popularities broad enough to go to the States.” 

“You’re right there!” Enoshima-san declared. “I’m a bonafide model. Bo-na-fide! Great to see I’ve got fans here as well!” 

“Well, I can say you certainly have the physique of a model…” I commented, looking up and down Enoshima-san’s body in intrigue. 

“Ooo, are you looking?” Enoshima-san chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’re perfectly allowed to. A girl should be allowed to show as much of her body as she likes, after all!” 

“Uhh...thanks…” Enoshima-san...had a really engrossing presence. 

“No need to act so shy! Trust me, I’m sure we’ll end up pals!” \

“You’re really optimistic for a girl in this sort of situation…” Amami-kun raised his eyebrow at Enoshima-san, looking equal parts confused and mystified by her behaviour. 

“Well, hey, you gotta keep optimistic no matter what! Ahahahahaha!” With a wild laugh, Enoshima-san suddenly walked off, leaving me and Amami-kun dumbfounded. 

“Well, that was something…” Amami-kun remarked, clearly confused by her antics. 

“Yeah…” 

Enoshima Junko...what was she doing here? 

~

After a little bit of walking down the path, the two of us saw a girl hanging around, looking out towards the ocean.

“Hm Hmm-AAH!!!” The girl squealed, clearly noticing the two of us approaching us. Getting a better look, I could see she was decked out in a bright pink dress covered by ribbons, with bright white stockings on her legs and a sailor hat covering her mop of brown hair. Her innocent amber eyes illuminated her face, while in her right hand she clutched a plastic staff with a star at the tip. 

“...Did I do anything?” I questioned, narrowing my eyes. 

“N-no…” The girl quickly readjusted herself, looking like a small animal. “Y-You just startled me, that’s all…” 

“Okay then...What’re you wearing though?” 

“Oh, this? This is Amara Haru-chan from  _ Mahou Zetsubou Shojou _ !” The girl suddenly dramatically stuck her wand out and struck a dramatic pose. “In the name of hope, I shall not falter!” 

“...Who are you, though?” Amami-kun asked. 

“Oh yeah, I should introduce myself.” The girl tilted her head in embarrassment. “My name is Nakahara Koharu. I’m the Super High School Level Cosplayer!” 

_ Huh?  _

“You’re a cosplayer?” 

“Of course I am.” Nakahara-san smiled. “I’m the head member of my cosplay club.  _ Mahou Zetsubou Shojou  _ may have a huge cast, but we’ve been able to do them all!” 

“...I just never expected to see a cosplayer here, that’s all…”

“You never expected to see a cosplayer?” 

“It’s nothing. Sorry if I concerned you, Nakahara-san.” I replied, shaking my head. 

“There’s no need to be so formal. Just call me Koharu, okay?” Naka-no, Koharu-san smiled at the two of us. 

“I’ll be sure to do that, Koharu-san.” Amami-kun responded. 

“Thanks. Hope we can be friends!” With that, Koharu-san wandered off, happily whistling. 

“She sees like a nice girl.” Amami-kun commented as she walked away from us. 

“I hope so…” 

~

Amami-kun and I resumed walking, and soon arrived at what seemed to be a town square, with numerous little stores surrounding us. Already, I saw that there were two people standing around, not really doing anything. 

“Ah, greetings! It’s good to see you two!” A deep voice called out towards the two of us. Turning my head, I saw it belonged to a giant man wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. He was huge, towering over both me and Amami-kun, with short black hair and glasses that, while small, were cloudy enough to obscure his eyes. He seemed to be quite stout as while, with a noticeable amount of body thickness that nevertheless didn’t appear overweight, and had a backpack with a noticeable amount of keychains. 

“Is that...an otaku…?” Amami-kun remarked, looking slightly horrified.

“Hahahaha! That is what many do believe of me, but it is only half the truth!” The giant boy burst into laughter, before suddenly pushing his glasses upwards to reflect the sun. “Greetings, comrades, I am the Super High School Level Moderator Masamura Hiroyuki!” 

“Ah!” 

“What is it, Amami-kun?” I asked. 

“I’ve heard of him.” Amami-kun explained. “Masamura-kun, you’re the commander of InfiniteChannel, right?” 

“Indeed I am!” Masamura-kun boomed. 

“What’s InfineteChannel?” I questioned, feeling slightly confused. 

“InfiniteChannel is the biggest Imageboard on the internet.” Amami-kun yet again explained. “It’s a huge community, but Masamura-kun’s sheer level of charisma and technique allows him to control it even as just the single moderator. It’s even said he and his comrades took down an illegal pornography ring that was even alluding the police.” 

“Hah, no need to oversell me. I’m not the individual who committed such acts, it was the comrades who believed in each other.” Masamura-kun calmly corrected Amami-kun. 

“But you were the person who brought those people together, weren't you? You should be proud of yourself for that.” 

“...Thank you for the compliment…” Masamura smiled. “Trust me, while we may be in this strange situation, I’m sure we’ll work well together!” 

“I’m sure we will, Masamura-kun.” 

As Amami-kun finished his conversation with Masamura-kun, I decided to talk with the other person, who was a girl poking at a streetlamp. 

“Poke, poke, poke…” The girl spoke out loud, continuing to poke at the lamp as if it was genuinely a subject of curiosity. 

“Uh...what’re you doing?” I asked. 

“AHHHHHH!!!” The girl suddenly screamed. 

“AHHHHHH!!!” I suddenly shrieked back in surprise. 

“AHHHHHH!!!” 

“AHHHHHH!!!” 

“AHHH-Oh, wait, there’s no reason to be freaked out. It’s just a girl.” The girl suddenly reverted to a neutral tone, though she still spoke extremely fast. “Hi, it’s great to see you! Oh wait, it’s “meet you”, not “see you”, since it’s the first time we’ve met. Hi, it’s great to meet you!”

“Uh…” Now that i was calm, I could see the girl was truly bizarre. She was dressed in what looked like pastel lolita get-up, with a frilled dress laid out in pink, with a dark blue blazer, striped stockings and long gloves. Her black hair was held in two long pigtails, while her eyes were both red and blue (whether it was contacts or heterochromia I couldn’t tell). Strapped on her back however, in complete contradiction to the rest of her appearance was...a shovel.

“Name’s Chougui Kirara!” The girl squeaked. “That’s “Chou” as in entrails, “Gui” as in consume and “Kirara”’s in Hiragana, but it still means sparkling! That’s because Kirara’s a sparkling girl! A sparkling girl who sparkles with sparkling power! That’s the spirit of the girl known as Chougui Kirara!” 

“Okay…” I didn’t even want to ask what was up with that surname. 

“What’s with the shovel?” Amami-kun asked.

“Shovel-San’s here because Kirara’s the Super High School Level Coroner!” Chougui-san declared, unsheathing her shovel. “Kirara owns a really, really big cemetery and Kirara manages all the funerals that happen there! She remembers eeeeeeveryone who's died there.” 

“That’s nice…” 

“Well, it’s what the main voice in Kirara’s head tells Kirara.” Chougui-san suddenly revealed. “According to the other voices, Kirara’s also a postman, consumer of sweet drinks, ping-pong champion and part-time circus clown!” 

“You’ve got voices in your head!?” I exclaimed, slightly horrified. 

“Yeah, they’re really nice!” 

“That’s not on Earth what you should think about such circumstances!” 

“Hmm….well, Kirara thinks them as friends!” 

“....” 

I couldn’t even say anything. THis girl...was utterly nuts!

“Hmm...you two humans seem interesting…” A deep baritone suddenly emitted from a bush. 

“Who’s that!?” I called out. 

“Why, me, of course.” What emerged from the bush...was a dog. A normal, brown dog. 

“AHHHH!!!” I squealed, falling on my rear in surprise. 

“What, have you never met a dog?” The dog asked me. 

“You-You’re talking!” 

“Ah, so that’s what you’re so shocked about.” THe dog suddenly straightened himself. “Hello, I am Inumaru, the Super High School Level Uplifted Animal.” 

“Uplifted...Animal…?” 

“Ooo, I heard about that!” Amami-kun spoke up. “There was a big news about some eugenics lab having a breakout. Apparently it involved animal experimentation?” 

“Indeed it did.” The do-Inumaru-kun confirmed. “I was the byproduct of those experiments to create “intelligent animals”. Believe me now, however, humans, I plan to live as a typical high-school student.” 

“Okay then…” 

“Now, young lady, give me your body.” 

“What?”

“It is a dog's nature to commit to sexual desires. Now, allow me to release them.” 

“Ge-Get away!” I squealed, thrusting my leg outwards as Inumaru-kun began approaching me. 

“Now now, there’s no reason to go this route….” Amami-kun hastily remarked as he put himself between the two of us. 

“Sorry, but my interests don’t extent to men.” Inumaru-kun responded. “Now, please, let me continue.” 

“...Inumaru-kun, look! Fresh meat!” Amami-kun declared, pointing out in a random direction. 

“Where!?” 

“Nisekawa-san, run!” 

“Okay!” 

No way was I sticking around this creep!

~

After escaping Inumaru-kun’s sexual grasp, me and Amami-kun found ourselves in front of what seemed to be a stadium. Two boys (at least, I assume one of them was a boy…) were forcing themselves at the door, to which it seemed it refused to budge. 

“Gugh...Damn thing isn’t moving.” One of the boys complained. He was about Amami-kun’s height, wearing black pants, a white shirt and blue blazer. His brown hair was a tad messy and reached down his neck, while a single strand protruded out of his head. All in all, he was easily the most normal looking of anyone.   

“Appears this door is reinforced to the point of resisting my abilities. How problematic….” The other boy was dressed head to toe in what appeared to be something out of Tokusatsu. It was coated red and black, with a motorcycle helmet, spandex and cape. Hoisted on his belt was what seemed to be a katana, neatly fastened in. 

“Um...who’re you guys?” I asked. 

“Oh! Didn’t see you two there.” The boy in the blazer remarked. “If you’re wondering, I’m Kibougawa Yukito.” 

“And I’m Kamida Tsuyoshi.” The toku boy followed up. 

“Kamida Tsuyoshi?” Amami-kun commented. “Why do I feel like I’ve heard of that?” 

“That’s because I’m the Super High School Level Hero.” Kamida-kun responded. “I’ve spent my life combatting evil throughout the world. You may know me for my achievements against an evil organization. Even when it looked overwhelming, I still succeeded in toppling them.” 

“Huh, so you’re a superhero, then? That’s great!”

“I’m not  _ that  _ great.” Kamida-kun dismissively responded. “If you want a true star of society, talk to him.” 

“Hey, Kamida-kun, you don’t need to overstate me.” Kibougawa-kun lightly laughed. “Even if I  _ am  _ Super High School Level Hope.” 

“Hope!?” I exclaimed, Amami-kun looking equally surprised. 

“Indeed he is.” Kamida-kun began explaining. “Kibougawa’s an utter marval of society. He’s an ace student who succeeds every test he’s, student council president, captain of three clubs, part-time detective who's never failed a case and’s been awarded as an exemplary individual by the prime minister! He’s a modern marvel!” 

“Ple-Please stop!” Kibougawa-kun exclaimed, striking a pained facial expression. “I know that I’ve done a lot, but please, don’t make people think differently of me!” 

“You...don’t like people praising you?” 

“It’s not that. I...I just dislike people treating me differently based on my accomplishments.” Kibougawa-kun explained. “I just want to make friends, okay?” 

“It’s okay. Really, considering the circumstances, it’s a relief that we have someone like you around.” Amami-kun remarked. 

“Thanks…” Kibougawa-kun smiled. 

“It’s a miracle that we have so many talented individuals around. Even if we may be on an unusual area, we can still succeed!” Kamida-kun declared. 

“You’re certainly an optimistic type.” I lightly laughed. “By the way, Kamida-kun...could you take that helmet off? I don’t really feel comfortable talking to some guy with a mas-”

“No.” Kamida-kun cut me off, suddenly whipping out his katana and pointing it at me. 

“AUUGH!!!” I shrieked, jumping back a little. 

“My apologies, that was just muscular reflex.” Kamida-kun apologised, sheathing his blade. “If you’re wondering, my teacher told me that a hero must never reveal his identity to others. For now, I shall not shed this mask.” 

“Okay…” 

“Haha, I’m sure the lot of us will be friends.” Amami-kun laughed as the two of us left the unusual duo. 

~

After leaving the duo of Kibougawa-kun and Kamida-kun, the two of us wandered down an adjacent street to see it was a set of various shops. Noticing that the entrance to a cafe labeled  _ Soleil  _ was open, the two of us headed inside to see a boy drinking coffee. 

“Oh! Hello, fair maiden!” The boy called out towards me. He was wearing the sort of getup expected of foreign nobility, all white and gold. Besides that and his gloves, his most distinctive feature was his blue eyes and long golden hair held in ponytail, both signs of a foreigner. 

“Fair maiden…?” 

“Oh yes, it be wise for me to introduce myself.” The boy spoke with a feminine tone, enough that one could mistake him for a girl. “I am Alexander Cavendish, the Super High School Level Wedding Designer.”  

“Wedding Designer?” Amami-kun remarked, confused. 

“Indeed.” Alexander-kun declared, unveiling a rose from his pocket. “Be it east or west, rain or sleet, I shall always ensure love will strive!”

“So you’re a romantic then?” Amami-kun asked. 

“Of course I am!” Alexander shot back, looking surprisingly enraged. “Never doubt my belief in love!” 

“Okay, okay!” I cried out. “We accept.” 

“Thank you.” Alexander-kun responded, calming down. “Young lady, do you have anyone who you fancy?” 

“Huh?” 

“I wish for everyone to find their soulmate. Madame, please, inform me of your preference so that I can ensure your loving future.” 

“Umm...I have a fictional character or two that I like?” 

“A fictional character is your love? That would be...problematic.” Alexander-kun shook his head in pity. “Nevertheless, I shall try my best. I shall ensure everyone on this island finds love!” 

Yep, this guy was definitely another weirdo. 

~

After leaving Alexander-kun, the next place Amami-kun and I went into a flower shop, filled to the brim with various colours, with enough pollen to make my eyes water. After readjusting my eyes little, I saw a young man wandering about. 

“Sumire, Bara, Asagao...quite the optimistic lot.” The young man was looking at the various flowers on the shelves. He was a tall man, with long brown hair that swayed outwards, one of his bangs partially covering his right eye. He was wearing green and purple men’s kimono, while he clutched a fan in one of his hands. 

“Uh...who are you?” I asked, sheepishly. 

“Oh, more people.” The man stoically remarked, shooting a glare at the two of us. “Given that you’re inevitably going to ask...I’m Higanbana Akira.” 

“Ah!” Amami-kun exclaimed. “Higanbana-kun, you’re the Super High School Level Ikebana, right?” 

“...Indeed I am.” 

“Amami-kun, how did you know that!?” I questioned. 

“The Higanbana family is known around the world for their skill in floral arrangement.” Amami-kun explained. “Their practice apparently dates back hundreds of years. Higanbana-kun, you’re the heir to the family practice, right?” 

“...You’d be correct there as well.” Higanbana-kun sighed. “Now, please leave.”

“What?” 

“You just wanted to talk to me about my family didn’t you? I’m used to people doing such things. Again, leave.” 

“That’s not-” 

“ _ Leave _ .” 

“Okay then…” 

Amami-kun and I left the flower shop without even getting an opportunity to talk with Higanabana-kun. 

~

After a bit more walking, Amami-kun and I arrived at what appeared to be an shed with an airplane lying inside of it. Standing around was a short girl, who instantly spotted the two of us. 

“Fuhaikyouro Kokukurakokai. Super High School Level Dealer.” The girl introduced herself as. She was pretty short, at least a head shorter than me, with a heavy coat and a hat that made her look like an old-school gangster. She had black hair that poaked out of her hat, and a blue scarf that hung around her neck like a muffler. 

“Huh?” 

“What, never heard of the Black Dragons?” The girl sneered. 

“Impossible! You can’t be…” Amami-kun uttered. 

“What’s wrong, Amami-kun?” I asked. 

“The Black Dragons are one of the most feared criminal organizations in all of the world.” Amami-kun explained. “They mostly stick to drug trafficking, but pretty anything is fair game for them.” 

“Huh, looks like you did your homework.” The girl smirked. 

“Well, I’ve encountered them in my travels.” Amami-kun responded. “I never expected I’d meet one here…” 

“Hey, don’t fucking underestimate me!” The girl snapped. “I’m only in this godforsaken country to begin with because the authorities in Taiwan were tracking me. Seriously, those fuckheads are goddamn persistent.” 

“You’re aggressive…” I weakly laughed. 

“I’m Fuhaikyouro Kokukurakokai!” The girl shot a harsh glare at me. 

“That names really a mouthful.” Amami-kun commented. “Can we call you Kouko?”

“Nn!” The girl suddenly changed her demeanor completely, her suddenly blushing red in embarrassment. 

“What did we say?” I inquired. 

“...Okay, you can call me that.” The girl, who I guess was now Kouko-san, pulled her scarf over her face, futilely attempting to cover the blush. 

“What’s up with that behavioural shift?” 

“Shu-Shut up!” Kouko-san snapped before angrily storming off in a huff. 

“She’s got a temper.” Amami-kun commented. 

“You can say that again…” 

~

Leaving the shed, the thing Amami-kun and I headed to what seemed to be a hotel of some sort with it’s door open. Heading inside, it seemed to be modestly furnished restaurant, with a painting up on the wall. 

“Ringo! We have some people to talk to.” A young woman suddenly stepped out of the kitchen. She was a graceful young woman with long white hair cut in a hime cut. Her outfit was the same colour as our hair, with a neat white dress that seemed to mix both western and eastern stylings together. On her back was a longbow and quiver full of arrows. 

“Gotcha, Onee-san!” A cheerful girl darted out behind the first girl. She was much shorter, with auburn hair that reached somewhere around her neck, short pigtails poking out of the back. Her outfit was essentially a red version of the other girls, with a belt held around her waist. A red scarf, one oddly identical to the one Kouko-san had, was slung around her neck, while her legs had plain white socks covering them.  

“Are you the owners of this place?” I asked. 

“No we’re not.” The taller girl lightly laughed. “My name is Atawa Rinka.”

“And I’m Atawa Ringo!” The shorter girl followed up. 

“You’re the defenders of Japan, the Atawa family!?” Amami-kun exclaimed, looking shocked. 

“You’d be correct there, young man.” Atawa-san calmly responded, before she whipped out her bow to display her technique. “I’m the heir to the family that defends the nation's safety. Anyone who crosses the bow of the Super High School Level Archer shall say farewell to their life!” 

“And I’m the Super High School Level Ninja who lives in Onee-san’s shadow!” Ringo declared, striking her own action pose with kunai in her hands. “Together, the two of us are unstoppable!” 

“You two are certainly excitable.” I chuckled. 

“Haha, of course.” Atawa-san delivered a pleasant smile towards the two of us. “I might be older than everyone here, but please, treat me as your equal. It’s what I wish, that’s all.” 

“Me too!” Ringo-san sqeaked. “I haven’t been able to make many friends in the past, but now I’m sure I can make plenty!” 

“Of course you can!” Atawa-san cheered, giving her younger sister a big hug. “I mean, aren’t you a cut widdle girl? Aren’t you?” 

“AHH!! Onee-san-you’re squishing me!” Ringo-san sqealed.

“Atawa-san...could you get off your little sister? You’re kinda sqeezing her.”

“What are you requesting?” Without even the slightest prompting, Atawa-san suddenly pointed her bow at my face. 

“Eh!?” 

“Don’t remotely doubt my love for Ringo!” Atawa-san howled. “I’m not just the Super High School Level Archer, but also the Super High School Level Big Sister! I will defend he no matter what! Even if you try to harm her, I will strike you down without remores! You can do nothing to impede me there, for I am the Super High School Level Archer! No matter what-” 

“Is she going to stop?” Amami-kun asked as Atawa-san continued to furiously rant. 

“Sorry. Onee-san has a bad habit of doing this…” Ringo-san apoligised. 

“I know that I’m protective of my sister, but yeesh…” Amami-kun sighed. 

“...and that is why I’m a supreme individual.” Atawa-san uttered, finally finishing her extensive rant. “Now, is there anything you want to discuss with us at the current moment?” 

“No...not now, anyway.” I weakly laughed, hoping that Atawa-san didn’t rip my head off. 

“Okay then. Ringo, I think it be time to leave.” 

“Gotcha, Onee-san. See you two later!” Ringo-san cheerily waved as the sisters left the building. 

“Ringo-san is quite cute, isn’t she?” Amami-kun chuckled. 

“Yeah, she is…” That sister of her was kinda terrifying though!

~

After our little meeting with the Atawa sisters, Amami-kun and I decided to check the upper floors, discovering that it was a series of hallways with leading into hotel rooms. Placed next to every door was a nameplate with one of our surnames listed on it, along with a 8-Bit sprite of one of the associated name. Evidently, these rooms were prepared for us. 

Looking around a little more, the two of us encountered a young man standing around in the hallway, whistling. 

“Oh, yo, a girl! Not often one my age chats with me.” The boy was wearing an open business suit and fedora that made him look like some shady businessman. What was more striking however was his face, which was utterly featureless, with so little detail that he looked like something out of an old cartoon. 

“Uh...I haven’t even spoken with you.” I bluntly responded. 

“Nyenyenyenye! Of course you would say that!” As the guy burst into laughter, his jawline suddenly split outwards into a hideous grin, with enough teeth to make him look like a wild animal. 

“What the holy hell is wrong with your face!?” I exclaimed, utterly terrified by his visage. 

“Daw, aren’t you  _ adorable _ ? I’m sure we’ll have a great relationship!” The guy continued to laugh. “Anyway, I’m Bannou Totsuzen, the man who sells great advances to others!” 

“You’re Bannou Totsuzen, the Super High School Level Salesman!?” Amami-kun exclaimed. 

“‘Course I am. What of it?” Bannou-kun smirked. 

“You’re a wanted criminal!” Amami-kun accused. “Half the world wants you dead!” 

“Nyenyenye, guess you’ve heard my rep.” Bannou-kun laughed. 

“Your business caused a civil war! Don’t act like you did nothing wrong!” 

“What, it’s just business.” Bannou-kun shrugged. “My clients ask for stuff, and I take it away if they abuse their loans. Can’t fault me for their misdeeds.” 

“You really don’t care, do you?” Amami-kun continued to glare to at Bannou-kun. 

“Nyenyenye, that because I’m Bannou Totsuzen, baby! The man who lives by his own accord!” Bannou-kun continued to laugh, displaying his hideous jawline to the two of us. “Now, young miss, have any issues you’d like me to deal with?” 

“Not really…” 

“Bannou-kun, leave. Now.” Amami-kun ordered sternly. 

“Aw, guess I got no deal here then. Nyenyenye, see you two later!” Bannou-kun turned and walked off, laughing all the while. 

“He’s quite the annoying individual…” Amami-kun commented. 

“You’re telling me.” 

~

After looking around a little more, the pair of us reached a staircase. Heading up it, it lead us onto the rooftop. 

“Pretty nice view up here, isn’t it?” Amami-kun commented, letting the breeze blow by. 

“I guess you say that.” I gazed out over the railing, and saw what was ahead of us. Across from the stripe of buildings everyone was wandering around, was vast woodlands, with building poking outwards. Out in the distance was a giant snowy mountain, glaring down on the rest of the land on the island itself. 

“You could call it incredible, couldn’t you?” 

“What…?” 

“Amami-kun what’re you talking abou-” I stopped speaking as I turned around to see what Amami-kun had seen. 

Standing across from us was a young man. His most immediately striking feature was his white long coat, which stretched down from his neck to his ankles, and perfectly folded on his shoulders like a cape. Underneath that was an ordinary boy’s uniform, all black with the exception off decorative white pattern shaped like clock hands. Alongside his pale complexion were harsh purple eyes, and long, messy brown hair in a ponytail that seemed to reach down to his waist.

“What, are you just going to stare at me? You do realize that’s considered rude?” The young man uttered, his voice strikingly similar to Amami-kun’s. 

“I...I don’t know how to respond to you.” I admitted. 

“What, and you were perfectly fine introducing yourself to everyone else on this island?” The young man laughed. 

“Who are you?” Amami-kun sternly questioned. 

“I’m Tokimine Ren.” The young man answered. “Anything else you’d like to ask of me?” 

“What’s your talent?” 

“Unimportant.”

“What do you mean by “unimportant”?” 

“It’s unimportant because it has nothing do with me being on this island.” Tokimine-kun cryptically responded. “I mean, why are we on this island? Haven’t you asked that?” 

“We’re still taking our situation in!” Amami-kun snapped back. “Hell, you don’t know anything more than us!” 

“Do I?” Tokimine-kun shrugged. “Well, if that’s how you see reality, perhaps I do. The world is like that, you know.” 

“What’re you-” 

“ _ Don’t touch me. _ ” 

The moment Amami-kun reached forwards, Tokimine-kun darted towards him and thrusted his fist into Amami-kun’s chest. The blow was powerful enough that Amami-kun was sent hurtling across the rooftop, finally stopping when he hit the railing. 

“Amami-kun!” I yelped, rushing over to him. 

“I’m...I’m okay…” Amami-kun weakly responded as he slowly stood up. 

“Hmm, seems that even trash has durability. Guess I’d need a furnace.” Tokimine-kun sighed, looking completely ambivalent to what he just did. 

“What’s your problem!?” I questioned. 

“What, you want a reason?” Tokimine-kun continued to smirk. “Why should I give it to people like you?” 

“You-” 

Before we could continue our confrontation, a loud impact suddenly sounded outward. Quickly turning my head, I saw mountain of dust hovering out the stadium we met Kibougawa-kun and Kamida-kun in front of us. 

“What the hell!?” Amami-kun questioned. 

“Oh, it’s finally beginning.” Tokimine-kun laughed. 

“What’re you talking about?” I glared.

“You’ll see…” Tokimine-kun laughed as he looked out over the edge. 

“Damnit, Nisekawa-san, follow me!” Amami-kun called out as he rushed down the stairs, me following behind him. 

~

After a little while, the two of us reached the stadium, where we could see everyone was gathering. 

“Nisekawa-san, Amami-kun!” Enoshima-san called out from the crowd. 

“Enoshima-san!” All things considered, it might be weird, but Enoshima-san’s concerned face...gave me relief. 

“I was, like, so worried about you two? I heard a huge crash and was, like, “What if you two are in danger?”. It was so worrisome!” Enoshima-san whimpered. 

“All fine and good, but what happened here?” Amami-kun asked. 

“Seems something crashed into the stadium.” Enoshima-san answered. “Can’t get in either, doors still stuck.” 

“Everyone calm down!” Masamura-kun boomed. “We find a way to understand this situation!” 

“Exactly!” Atawa-san declared. “On the right of the Atawa Clan, I will not let this situation degenerate into chaos!” 

“Well, if that’s the case, what do you think we  _ should  _ do?” Inumaru-kun questioned.

“Oo, Doogie!” Ringo-san squealed as she trotted over to Inumaru-kun and began patting his head. 

“Good, good…” Inumaru-kun moaned. “Now, young miss, could you give me your virginity?” 

“What did you say?” Atawa-san suddenly unsheathed her bow and delivered her nightmarish glare at Inumaru-kun. 

“What, are you so offended by your younger sister becoming a woman?” Inumaru-kun questioned. “Creating woman is in a dog's nature.” 

“Don’t even think about such concepts!” Atawa-san began ranting. “A woman’s virginity is something they cherish! Ringo’s at a age where she shouldn’t have to worry about womanhood or her virginity, but being a high-school age girl! While you may be a dog, Inumaru-san, you’re still part of this class, and I expect you to follow human social terms as a result!” 

“She’s got a temper…” Kibougawa-kun remarked. 

“Sorry!” Ringo-san spoke up. 

“Regardless of Inumaru’s...eccentricities, he has a point.” Kamida-kun noted. “Does anyone here have an idea as to why we are here on this island?” 

“Probs some kinda money laundering scheme.” Bannou-kun spoke up. “Put a bunch of talented teens on an island and bet on who fucks first. Trust me, I’ve seen stuff like that, nyenyenye!” 

“Ah, so this is a program to see who discovers love then!” Alexander-kun excitably declared. 

“Alexander, you don’t have to frame everything around your obsessions…” Higanbana-kun sighed. 

“Of course I do! Love is what makes the world go round!” 

“You do realize that quote was meant satirically, right?” 

“OH MY GOSH!!” Chougui-san suddenly cut-in, looking positively ecstatic as she gazed at Higanbana-kun. 

“Eh?” 

“You’re so super-cool!” Chougui-san squealed. “Kirara’s name is Chougui Kirara! What’s yours!?” 

“Higanbana Akira…” 

“That’s name’s super-awesome and flowery too!” Chougui-san cheered. “Higanabana-chama, let Kirara become your vassal!” 

“What’re you-AH!!” Higanbana-kun yelped as Chougui-san hugged him. 

“Heh, looks like you’ve got a fangirl, Akira.” Alexander-kun laughed. 

“Shut up!” 

“Gross…” Kouko-san spat. 

“Kouko-san?” Ringo-san suddenly spoke up. 

“Eh!? Ringo!?” Kouko-san’s face suddenly lit up, a red blush engulfing her face. 

“Kouko-san, it’s been so long!” Ringo-san cheerfully remarked. “We haven’t seen each other since we graduated from middle school!” 

“Pe-Please, just go away…” Kouko-san muttered, putting her scarf over her face. 

“Indeed you should!” Atawa-san spoke up, pointing her bow at Kouko-san. “I won’t let criminals associate with Ringo!” 

“But Onee-san!” 

“No debate! Ringo, leave her now!” 

With that, the various students began chatting, everyone seeming to forget the circumstances surrounding us. 

“They seem to be getting along.” Amami-kun lightly laughed. 

“Indeed they are.” Kamida-kun remarked as he and Kibougawa-kun approached the three of us. “Can’t say that’s a bad thing, but I wish we could actually discuss the situation itself.” 

“Uh, hey, you’re Kibougawa-kun, right?” Koharu-san asked, walking up to us. 

“Yeah I am.” Kibougawa-kun answered. “Who’re you?” 

“I’m Nakahara Koharu. You can call me Koharu though.” Koharu-san clutched her wand. 

“What do you want to wanna talk about, Koharu-san?” Enoshima-san asked. 

“I know he did it as a joke, but I think that guy, Bannou-kun I think his name was, was onto something.” Koharu-san explained. “This...might be some kind of experiment.” 

“An experiment?” Kamida-kun questioned. 

“This place has tons of facilities for basic living, shops for food and clothes, hotel rooms where we can sleep...a lot of things, really.” Koharu-san explained. “Amami-kun, you’re the Super High School Level Adventuer, right?” 

“Yeah I a-wait, how do you know my talent? I never told it to you.” Amami-kun narrowed his eyes. 

“I do a lot of research.” Koharu-san hastily admitted. “Anyway, this place is called Tsukuribanshi Island. Do you know about this place?” 

“No, I haven’t…” 

“Exactly.” Koharu-san followed up. “Why would some island no one’s been to have so many facilities on it? This place...was probably designed to accommodate us.”  

“Why though? Why would anyone go to such trouble?” I spoke up. 

“Perhaps they want to analyse the occurrence of numerous Super High School Level students together?” Kamida-kun responded. 

“But I don’t even have a talent. Why the hell would I be here?” I pointed out. 

“Accident, maybe?” Amami-kun theorised. 

“That’s a pretty lame explanation…” 

“Regardless of the fact though, we have a more pressing matter.” Kamida-kun noted. “The nature of that crash.” 

“What, haven’t you tried opening it?”

“AH!!!” 

Quickly turning my head, I saw who was approaching us. Tokimine-kun. 

“It won’t open though. Me and Kamida-kun can’t get it open no matter what we do.” Kibougawa-kun answered. 

“Really?” Tokimine-kun casually walked up to the door to the stadium, planted his hand on the handle and opened the door effortlessly.  

“What!?” Amami-kun exclaimed in shock. “How on Earth did you do that!?”

“I just opened the door?” Tokimine-kun bluntly responded. “You really are pathetic.” 

“But-” 

“There’s no need to discuss anything!” Enoshima-san cut Kamida-kun off. “Everyone, we have to check what’s inside!” 

“Wait, Enoshima-san!” 

~

Before long, all of us had rushed into the stadium to see that it was mostly plain, with only two major objects. One of them was a raised stage...and the other was an egg-shaped pod lying on the ground, with a pale boy wearing a strange mechanical suit lying on the ground a short distance from it. 

“What the hell!?” Kouko-san exclaimed. 

“Aliens! We’ve been abducted by aliens!” Bannou-kun cried out. 

“We’re not under attack by aliens!” Masamura-kun boomed out. “Anyway, someone help that boy up! He seems hurt!” 

“That wouldn’t be necessary.” Inumaru-kun remarked. 

“What do you mean by that?” Kibougawa-kun questioned. 

“Dogs have an incredibly honed sense of smell.” Inumaru-kun explained. “That “boy”...I smell no organic components from him.” 

“So he’s a robot!?” Ringo-san questioned. 

“It appears so.” 

“This...is unusual…” Koharu-san remarked. 

“Nisekawa-san, you have any idea what’s going on?” Amami-kun asked me. 

“I…” 

“Phuhuhuhu, seems like you guys have no idea regarding what’s going on, do you?” 

A squeaky voice suddenly filled the stadium. 

“What the hell was that!?’ Enoshima-san questioned. 

“Look up!” On Kamida-kun’s suggestion, I looked upwards towards the sky, to see an airship was hovering high up in the sky. 

“What-” 

“Jeez, it’s so pitiful seeing you guys like this. It’s almost like everyone on Earth forgot about me…” 

As the voice continued to speak, something dropped out of the airship. It descended, ever increasing in speed, before finally colliding with the stage itself. 

As the dust caused by the impact cleared, I saw who it was. 

 

 

 

….It was a black and white toy bear with a jagged red eye. 

“You all forgot about me, your beary best friend, Monokuma!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note time!
> 
> First off, yes, Nisekawa is supposed to be rather flat. There is a reason for that.
> 
> Masamura's named after FutabaChannel founder Nishimura Hiroyuki. 
> 
> Yes, I know Coroner's aren't actually in charge of graveyards. I honestly didn't know when I plotted things out, and her talent in identifying corpses is too valuble to give up. Chougui's weird, anyway. 
> 
> Kamida's first name comes from the Red Ranger of the first Super Sentai series. 
> 
> Kouko's name is a bit of gag wordplay. Since she's from Taiwan, her name is written with various "evil" characters, which when read in Japanese comes out as utter nonsense. The nickname is just a happy coincidence. 
> 
> I hope you look forwards to what comes from here!


	3. Prologue-03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue concludes, and the game begins...

It was so sudden. The figure who had dropped down on the stage was a black and white toy bear. The bear was standing still on the stage, staring at us. While we remained silent, the bear's eyes slowly moving back and forth. 

This...was Monokuma. 

“What the holy fuck is that thing!?” Bannou-kun exclaimed. 

“I’m Monokuma!” The bear cheerily declared. “The best bear friend for all of mankind!”

“Bear friend? What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Kouko-san sneered. 

“It means that I’m a bear and a friend!” Monokuma snapped back. “There’s nothing more to it!” 

“So you’re a bear?” Inumaru-kun questioned. “Sorry, but, as a dog, I cannot see you as one. You are a mechanical plush toy in the shape of a bear.” 

“I told you, I’m a bear!” 

“If you’re a bear, does that mean you can do tricks?” Ringo-san asked. 

“Grr...none of you guys take me seriously, do you?” 

“Why should we?” Amami-kun asked. “I mean, you’re just a toy bear.” 

“I’m not a toy bear, I’m Monokuma!” 

“Does that mean Kirara can pat you?” Chougui-san smiled. 

“Even if you could, I don’t think it be pleasant, considering those claws…” Higanbana-kun remarked. 

“Oh yeah.” Chougui-san rolled her eyes in amusement. “Higanbana-chama, you’re so wise!”

“You guys really are desensitized, aren’t you?”

“I’ll repeat what Amami-kun said, why should we?” Kamida-kun questioned. “You haven’t done to warrant that.”

“All right then, I was going to put on a little show for you guys, but it seems-” 

Before Monokuma could finish his sentence, an explosion sounded out from other side of the stadium. Turning my head, I saw that it was the robot boy, now standing up with his right arm now replaced with an energy cannon. 

“Impossible…” I muttered. “You’re-”

“Everyone, stand back!” The robot emitted from his voicebox.

“Hey!” Monokuma spoke up. “What do you you’re doing!?”

“Ending this game before it begins!” The robot declared, leveling his cannon at Monokuma. “Your hollow hope and wasteful despair shall not be things the world shall absorb!” 

“GUAGH!!” 

“Hope!? Despair!?” Koharu-san squeaked. 

“What the hell is that thing talking about!?” Amami-kun questioned. 

“...The game…?” I muttered to myself under my breath. 

“Die, Monokuma!” 

What we expected would be the robot boy firing at Monokuma, killing the robotic bear instantly and ending the game he was about to begin. 

What happened in reality was quite different. 

“We’ve got you, commander!” 

A high-pitched voice emitted through the stadium. In the blink of an eye, a short toy robot akin to Monokuma landed on the back of the robot, followed by a quartet of similarly shaped bots. 

“What the-get off me!” 

“Nekoma Clan, engage ambush formation-nya!” 

“Exactly! Let’s make Monokuma-sama proud!” 

“I know he may lack it, but please, lemme at that point!” 

“I could tots get some great shots for my blog…” 

“HELL YEAH FRIENDSHIP TIME.” 

After the cloud of dust formed by the scuffle had cleared, everyone saw that a quintet of cats had utterly toppled the robot, who was now lying on the ground in defeat. 

“Ugh…” 

“All right, now for the definitive step-nya. Shiro-Nii, the cannon-nya!”

“Roger on that!” 

One of the cats (who I could now see was wearing a Monokuma mask and had a white complexion), rushed into a small hole and pulled out a giant cannon akin to one you’d see at a circus, followed by the other cats loading the robot into the cannon itself. 

“Fire-nya!” 

“AUUGH!!!” 

We a single press of a switch, the cannon shot the robot boy out of it, who proceeded to be flung high into the sky, well of the stadium, until his voice couldn’t even be heard. 

“And that’s that-nya!” 

“...What the hell?” Amami-kun uttered. 

“I...did not expect that.” Kamida-kun admitted. 

“What the hell are those thing!?” Kibougawa-kun questioned. 

“I’m Mononeko of the Nekoma clan-nya!” The first cat to drop down stepped forwards. Now that she was still, I could see that she was a relatively plain white robot cat, with the only distinctive features otherwise being a red bow and black paint covering it’s face, in the same manner as Monokuma. 

“The Nekoma clan? Does a thing exist?” Atawa-san inquired. 

“Indeed-nya! Me and my brothers are the glorious bodyguards to Monokuma-senpai’s regime-nya!” Mononeko responded. “What’s more, I’m also Monokuma-senpai’s beloved girlfriend-nya!” 

“WHAT!!?” I exclaimed in confusion. 

“Yep! Ladies, gentlemens and other potential bear suitors, I’ve decided to put my bachelor years behind me and take up love as an occupation!” Monokuma explained. “I’m a family bear now!” 

“Could such a union even conceive anything?” Inumaru-kun questioned. 

“Hey, don’t be narrow minded, mutt!” Monokuma snapped back. 

“Exactly-nya! The love senpai and I share is something you’ll never compare to-nya!” Mononeko shrieked back. 

“That reminds me, so you two are Monokuma and Mononeko…” Kamida-kun stepped forwards. “Who’re the other four?” 

“Oh yeah, we should do that-nya.” Mononeko admitted. “Alright, Nova-nii, Shiro-nii, Taku-nii, Mono-nii, introduce yourselves-nya!”

“Let me introduce myself first then.” A bright pink cat robot with a Monokuma mask and blush stepped forwards. “I am Mononova, the passionate rose! Where love goes, I go too!”

“A comrade in the quest for love! How utterly perfect!” Alexander-kun cheered, tossing out a rose. 

“Fantastic! Loving! Glamorous!” Mononova declared in English. 

“Heheh, you don’t need to act like that, Nova-nii-nya.” Mononeko sniggered. “I mean, everyone knows you’re an oka-” 

“SHUT UP-NYA!!” Mononova shouted, obviously flustered. 

“Aww, you’re so sweet when you’re flustered, Mononova-san!” Monokuma cheerily remarked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Aaaaa...Shenpai….” Mononova held himself tight, clearly bushing underneath his mask. 

“While Mononova does his...thing, I shall introduce myself.” A completely black cat with a normal Monokuma mask stepped forwards. “Hello, I am Monoshiro, Monokuma-sama’s most loyal vassal. Where he goes, I follow him, an ever loyal bear to the end.” 

“You’re a cat.” Mononeko chuckled. 

“I’m a bear-nya!” Monoshiro snapped back. 

“Gugh...you guys would make top-tier doujin material…” An overweight blue cat with a pale Monokuma mask muttered. 

“Shut up, Taku-nii-nya!” Mononeko continued to lecture. “Seriously, stop being such a hiki-neet-nya!” 

“Aw...Nee-chan…” 

“Uh...who’re you?” Ringo-san asked. 

“I’m...Monotaku…” The cat responded between heavy wheezes. “Nice to see...a loli here…” 

“What did you say!?” Atawa-san exclaimed with obvious anger. 

“Taku-nii-nya! Apologize to Atawa-san immediately-nya!”

“Sorry…” 

“MONOTAKU-NII-SAN IS ONE HELL YEAH CRAZY GOOD BOY.” A cat wearing a disturbing mask that looked like a mashup of various multicoloured Monokuma poorly stitched called out in a monotone voice. 

“...What the hell is that thing?” Kibougawa-kun inquired. 

“That’s Monomono.” Monokuma answered. “He’s convinced that he’s the Frankensteining of all my dead kids, but really he’s just nuts.” 

“Wait, your kids are dead?” Enoshima-san remarked, surprised. “That’s sad…” 

“WE’RE NOT DEAD. FATHER PUT US BACK TOGETHER IN THE NAME OF FRIENDSHIP.” 

“That thing’s seriously creeping me out.” Bannou-kun commented. 

“MY LIFE IS PAIN.” 

“I have to agree…” I admitted. 

“That’s the Nekoma’s for ya!” Monokuma cheerily exclaimed. “Seriously, these guys will make the game so much easier!” 

“That reminds me...what is this “game” you’re talking about?” Kamida-kun questioned. 

“Oh yeah, about that….” 

The once comedic tone of the situation vanished as Monokuma’s expression turned sadistic. 

 

 

“I want you guys to kill each other.” 

 

 

“...What?” Amami-kun questioned. 

“Impossible…this was never supposed to happen!” Koharu-san cried out. 

“Killing each other? What’re you talking about!?” Kibougawa-kun exclaimed. 

“It’s exactly what you think it is.” Monokuma answered. “I want you guys to kill each other.” 

“That’s madness!” Masamura-kun objected. “No way would students of Super High School Level prestige kill each other!” 

“Really? Jeez, you’d think this was the first installment or something…” 

“Can you be serious or something? Seriously, you’re fucking annoying!” Kouko-san snapped. 

“I am serious. This island is your prison, after all.” 

“Prison!?” Ringo-san squealed. 

“What are you implying?” Atawa-san asked with a glare.

“This island is one that was designed for this game. An island that’ll sustain your lives until the time comes for your demises. An island in this lying world that’ll contain everything for eternity.” 

“And we can’t leave here until we kill each other, right?” Koharu-san guessed. 

“Oh I’ve got something way better than  _ that _ .” Monokuma lightly chuckled. “My big reward is  _ the truth _ .” 

“The truth?” I commented. 

“Yep. I’ve got the biggest, most important, most earth-shattering answers to the world's mysteries!” Monokuma explained. “Once these come out, the world will never be the same again!” 

“Are you implying we’ll kill each other over some kind of nebulous “truth”?” Kamida-kun angrily questioned, gripping the hilt of his katana. 

“Of course I am. Kill your college's, lynch your lovers, abandon your allies, devour your desires, eviscerate your everlasting hopes, it’s all part of the game here! No matter what you do, you can never escape it, for that’s the truth of the killing game!”

“What...possible motive would you have for enacting such a game?” Higanbana-kun asked, clearly unnerved. 

“I don’t need one. I’m Monokuma.” 

“Uh, does that mean anything? Kirara’s kinda confused...” Chougui-san followed up.

“Monokuma-senpai is the core of the killing game-nya!” Mononeko declared. “As long as he exists in the hearts of man, he and killing game will always return-nya!” 

“This...this has to be joke, right…?” Bannou-kun questioned, visibly shaking, his giant overbite in full display. 

“NYAHAHAHAHA!!!” The Nekoma’s suddenly burst into laughter.

“What makes you think this is a joke? Monokuma-sama’s degree is irreplaceable.” 

“You will never defy our glorious beliefs! I declare it in the name of love and killing!”

“Shuuuu...this sorta stuff sells great on the eroguro market…” 

“ALL WE IS FRIENDSHIP AND SMILES. I DON’T EVEN LIKE VIOLENCE.” 

“Nii-san’s, we will always fight Monokuma-senpai’s will-nya! Always, always, always-nya!” 

“This is most unromantic!” Alexander-kun screamed. 

“Of course it is!” Monokuma retorted. “There’s no way this story won’t change mankind in the best way possible! Come on, you all agree with me, don’t you?” 

No one voiced a response to Monokuma’s question. They all looked terrified, no even willing to object to Monokuma’s behaviour. The way the Nekoma quintet were waving their blades around didn’t help. 

Suddenly, the silence shattered as the sound of clapping filled the stadium. 

“Congratulations, Monokuma-san.” Tokimine-kun, who had remained silent since we had entered, stepped forwards, a smile on his face. “I thought you’d forgotten to make an impression.”  

“Eh? Who’re you?” Monokuma questioned. 

“I’m Tokimine Ren.” Tokimine-kun responded. “The destined winner of this game.” 

“What?” Amami-kun uttered, looking perplexed. 

“Oh,  _ this  _ I gotta see.” Monokuma sniggered. 

“What, did they decide to not fill you in on who I am? Pathetic.” Tokimine-kun shrugged. “Guess I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.” 

“What’re you two talking about?” Amami-kun once again questioned. 

“We’re discussing the game.” Tokimine-kun bluntly responded. “The game that’ll decide mankind’s fate is here…” 

“You’re just spouting bullshit to sound cool!” Kouko-san snapped. 

“Heheh…” 

As Tokimine-kun laughed, he slammed his clenched fist into the pod that had landed in the stadium. The pod let out a massive gust of steam, then flipped open, a small girl with young silver hair and a white dress falling out. 

“Huh!?” I exclaimed in confusion, staring at the girls sleeping body. 

“That’s our final addition to this killing game.” Monokuma declared. “Now, this story for the Endless Fiction can truly begin!” 

“Wait, how can you know about the Endless Fict-” 

My attempted objection, completely split of the moment, was cut off as Mononeko pointed her katana at my neck. 

“No one can defy Monokuma-senpai’s word-nya.” 

“Ah…” 

“Hey, you’re calling yourself Nisekawa Haruna, right?” Monokuma asked. 

“Ye-Yes…” I yelped. 

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you…” 

“...” 

This was a fictional story.    
  


It was undeniable. This island, these people, this game, they were fiction, that which stood in opposition to reality. 

And yet...as the katana was pointed at my neck, I felt a tinge of reality. 

This was a lie. A story of lies, filled with lies. 

This was a story of people who were part of lies. 

This was the story of lies that ended reality. 

This was Amami-kun and my’s story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused, the Nekoma's all have the "-nya" verbal tic, the brothers just supress it because they're bears. 
> 
> Let the game begin!


	4. Tales of The Past-08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the "interlude" chapters. If you're wondering, the number in the title is meant to indicate its chronological placement.

My best friend's name is Akamatsu Kaede. 

We met in the first year of middle-school. We were in different classes at the time, but fate still brought us together. 

It was the sound of a piano. 

“What’s that sound?” I asked, sticking my head into the room. 

“Ah!” The blond girl at the piano exclaimed in surprise. 

“Sorry to interrupt you!” I instantly apologised. “I didn’t mean to mess up your rehearsal!” 

“It’s not a rehearsal.” The girl explained. “I’m just practicing.” 

“So it’s a hobby?” 

“Yeah, it is.” The girl laughed. “I was practicing Debussy’s  _ Clair de Lune  _ if you were curious.” 

“You’re really good!” 

“I’m not that great…” 

“No, for someone your age, you’re really good!” 

“Thanks…” The girl lightly blushed. “I’m Akamatsu Kaede, if you’re wondering. From Class-C.” 

“I’m-” 

~

The two of us were close ever since. Akamatsu-san was a quiet girl, who sat in the background and practiced piano. She was a normal girl, with a mother, father and younger brother, and a normal life. I was her only real friend for years, and yet- 

“I want you to stop being my friend.” 

That was the request Akamatsu-san made to me as the cherry blossoms bloomed. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I already said it. I want you to stop being my friend.” 

“Why? We’ve been friends for years…”

“It’s because I want you to betray me.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m afraid of betraying you, so please, betray me first.” 

~

Akamatsu-san didn’t give me any more words than that. She simply told me to betray her. 

I couldn’t do that. 

Akamatsu-san was my best friend. 

Wanting to ignore the problem, I decided to open the chatroom I had formed. 

_ Academy of Believing Individuals _

_ TrueDRFan: Hey everyone, doing well?   
_ _ UltraSJ: Sure am!   
_ _ Haru: Same here.   
_ _ DICE: What’s the problem? You sent out notifications for all of us…  
_ _ TrueDFFan: Pianoko my best friend...is leaving.   
_ _ GIRLS: What? Pianoko is gone!?  
_ _ UltraSJ: What the hell is the problem?   
_ _ TrueDRFan: Dunno. She refuses to tell me.   
_ _ KuniKaKo: Might it be family problems?   
_ _ TrueDRFan: Maybe…  
_ _ Kirigiri-san4Lyfe: she’s gone…? That’s great  
_ _ TrueDRFan: YOU!?  
_ _ Kirigiri-san4Lyfe: of course it’s me, i always  
_ _ UltraSJ: SHUT UP YOU FUCKER!!!!  
_ _ TrueDRFan: I blocked you!  
_ _ Kirigiri-san4Lyfe: hahaha i am eternal  
_ _ DICE: What, do you just want to taunt us?   
_ _ Kirigiri-san4Lyfe: no, i just want to talk to talk her  
_ _ TrueDRFan: huh?  
_ __ Kirigiri-san4Lyfe: Ludenberg’s. Sunday. 15:00. Be there. 

_ ~Kirigiri-san4Lyfe Left Chat~ _

~

“So, you’re my arch-enemy?” 

I sat down on the table at Lunderberg, opposing the boy at the other end. He was a boy taller than me, with a pale skin tone and black hair hidden under a black cap. He was still wearing his school uniform, either because he liked it, or because he wanted to look cool. 

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” 

“What’s your name then?” 

“Saihara Shuuichi.” The boy laughed. “What’s yours?” 

“I don’t feel like dignifying that.” I bluntly responded. 

“Well then, what’re the best installments?” 

“2, 3-Remix Edition, 6, 12, 22. 17 and 25 were fantastic as well, but including her was still a mistake.” 

“What, are you one of those Pre-Real jerks?” 

“Why should I? All they are is pandering to your bloodlust.” 

“They’re entertainment! They’re giving us what we want!” 

“No they aren’t! They’re just soulless zombies giving the audience what they want!” 

“What, don’t you desire joining a Danganronpa world?” 

“...I want to meet those people. Not be embroiled in another worthless killing game.” 

“Well, I’m getting in!” Saihara-kun raised a pair of tickets in his hand. 

“What?” 

“New system.” Saihara-kun slid one of tickets across the table. “I want you to join me.” 

“You…” 

~

“What’s this?” 

“A ticket for audition for the newest season. I want you to have it.” 

“But I’m not even much of a fan! You’re the one who always loved it!” 

“...Those feelings were different. This...I can’t betray you!” 

“Ah…” 

“Please, take it!” 

~

Monday afternoon passed, and I never saw Akamatsu-san again. 

~

_ Arise to the Spirit of the Killing Game; Super High School Level Pianist Akamatsu Kaede.  _

_ Arise to the Spirit of the Killing Game; Super High School Level Detective Saihara Shuuichi. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the identity of the author is meant to be ambiguous, and the story is intentionally choppy. Read it like a set of vignettes.


	5. Chapter 1-01 Daily Life

After Monokuma’s declaration, the lot of us went to the hotel down the street. None of us talked as we did so, we were too concerned by what that bear had told us.

“So, what do we do now?” Amami-kun asked once we got inside. 

“No idea...this is just too much…” I responded, shaking my head. 

“We can’t just stand here!” Masamura-kun called out. “We need to fight back against this Monokuma!” 

“And what would that accomplish?” Higanbana-kun remarked. “We know nothing about the situation or the power of this enemy of ours. Even so, with this island apparently being designed for us...I imagine any conflict with him wouldn’t be pretty.” 

“Are you you implying our only option is to stand around and die!?” Masmura-kun boomed out. 

“No he isn’t.” Atawa-san curtly answered. “He’s saying that we can’t be rash and underestimate our enemies power.”   

“Onee-san...we won’t die here, will we?” Ringo-san weakly asked. 

“Never. I’ll never let you die, Ringo. Never, ever.”

“Onee-san…” Ringo-san beamed. 

“Haha, some classic sibling love, is it not?” Alexander-kun laughed. 

“Surprised you’re able to keep jovial in such circumstances.” Higanbana-kun commented. 

“Well, Akira, what’s the proper way to act then?” Alexander-kun questioned. 

“Kirara thinks that Higanbana-chama thinks it be to cream “Oh my god” or one of the other things Bannou-kun screams when he’s scared.” Chougui-san chimed in.    
  


“Hey!” Bannou-kun exclaimed. “I’m perfectly justified right now to scream!”

“You’re still a fucking coward.” Kouko-san spat. 

“Eugh...this is ridiculous…” Bannou-kun sighed. 

“It’s like a classical cage match between animals, with little more than a spectator's amusement on the line…” Inumaru-kun bitterly remarked. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kouko-san questioned. 

“I am a dog.” 

“So...does anyone have an idea on what to do?” Kibougawa-kun asked. 

“If I had to make a suggestion...couldn’t we do further investigation?” Enoshima-san spoke up. 

“What do you mean?” Kamida-kun remarked. 

“There might be hints as to who did this around this island. If we find those clues and identify the who put us all here...yanno, we wouldn’t have to kill each other, would we?” 

“That sounds like a pretty decent idea to me.” Koharu-san commented. 

“But would it even work?” Kibougawa-kun asked. “I mean, we don’t even have an idea if whoever planned this is here on this island…” 

“Of course they are.” Tokimine-kun suddenly spoke up. “ _ That  _ is one of the rules of the game after all.” 

“Eh?” Koharu-san muttered. 

“Look around you. Don’t you feel it? The air of deception? The air that at least someone here is lying to you?” 

“Impossible, how-” I stopped myself before finishing my sentence. This guy clearly knew something...but not now. 

“Are you implying that at least one of us is a traitor?” Amami-kun inquired.

“I’m saying of the people here is the ringleader to this killing game.” Tokimine-kun declared. “The individual who presides over this game to ensure it doesn't become chaos. And when the ringleader is unveiled...the mastermind will be soon behind them.” 

“You know who the mastermind is!?” Kamida-kun exclaimed. 

“Heh…?” 

“What’s “Heh” supposed to mean?” Kouko-san inquired. 

“It means that I have no interest in answering such a question.” Tokimine-kun smirked. 

“Do you want to die?” Atawa-san snarled. 

“Of course not. I just feel like that information isn’t necessary for the current point of the game.” 

“Then what should we do in your eyes?” Koharu-san asked. 

“Play the game.” Tokimine-kun shrugged. 

“The game…?” Kamida-kun questioned. 

“What, do you not understand things?” Tokimine-kun mockingly responded. “The “truth” as you desire it will come with the killings.” 

“We won’t kill each other!” Masamura-kun snapped  back. 

“...Are you sure? Even if your heart's claim it now, you never know what the future will bring to your motivations. That’s how the world works after all…” 

“And, if someone were to die, wouldn’t we just suspect you? You aren’t exactly unsuspicious here.” Kouko-san glared. 

“What, do you think I would just cast suspicion onto myself if I wanted to? I’m someone who wants to live this killing game to the end.” Tokimine-kun chuckled. 

“He’s got a point there…” Koharu-san commented.  

“...Whatever, I think it be wise that we take a rest and figure out what to do tomorrow.” Amami-kun stated. With that, everyone began dispersing from the room, until only me, Amami-kun and Tokimine-kun were present. 

“Umm...why’re you still here?” I asked. 

“I feel like resting here.” Tokimine-kun shrugged.

“You sleep on a table?” Amami-kun frowned. 

“It’s comfortable.” 

  
“You’re weird…” Amami-kun shook his head as Tokimine-kun went to sleep.

“Hey, Amami-kun, why’re you still up then?” I repeated. 

“I just wanted to make you were okay. Is that wrong?” 

“Um...thanks.” I sheepishly admitted. “I’m okay, I assure you.”

“That’s good to know, Nisekawa-san. See you tomorrow.” With that, Amami-kun walked up the stairs, leaving me alone. 

This was the killing game. 

The game where friends distrusted each other and hope and despair was found. 

It had begun. 

“Have to say, this was an interesting way to start things…” I laughed to myself. 

 

 

**Chapter 1: My Lie And Our Truth**

 

 

 

_ B _ _ ZZZZZZZZZZ!!! _

_ “Good morning everyone, it’s the first day of the killing game-nya! From now on, we of Tsukuribanshi Island will work to ensure your stay here will be great-nya!”  _

“Uugh…” I groaned as I rose out of my bed. Raising my head slightly, I saw a screen in my room displaying Mononeko in her what seemed to be her personal quarters. 

This was the first day of the killing game. 

After doing a little bit of stretching (can’t let myself get out of shape), I took my pajamas off and began dressing myself. After getting my cardigan on, I put my blazer and skirt on and readjusted my hair (never got it to sit straight). From there, I just applied some foundation and put my contacts in, and I was ready to head out. 

As soon as I left my room, I saw Enoshima-san was standing around in the hallway. 

“Yo, Nise-chan!” Enoshima-san called out to me. “Ya took a while!” 

“Sorry, it just takes me awhile to get dressed.” I admitted. “THat said...Nise-chan?” 

“What? I think you’re an awesome gal, so of course I gotta give ya an awesome nickname!”

“I wouldn’t really call that “awesome” but whatever…” 

“Anyways, came to get you to breakfast. Atawa-san’s cooking!” 

“Um...okay.” 

“Great! See you there, Nise-chan!” Enoshima-san cheerily called out as she ran down the hallway. 

“Wait, Enoshima-san!”

~

Finally catching up to Enoshima-san, I arrived in the restaurant to see Bannou-kun, Kamida-kun and Ringo-san sitting at a table, while Atawa-san was preparing meals in the kitchen and Masamura-kun was standing in the middle of the restaurant itself, arms firmly crossed. 

“Hi, Nisekawa-san!” Ringo-san called out. 

“Nisekawa-san! Good to see you!” Masamura-kun boomed. 

“Good too see you too.” I responded. “That said...where’s everyone else?” 

“They left to search around this place.” Enoshima-san explained. “You only missed ‘em because you took so long to get dressed.” 

“Well sorry if I can’t dressed as fast as some people!” I objected. “It takes a while to ensure everything stays in place!” 

“What’s the problem even? It’s just clothes…” Bannou-kun commented. 

“Sorry, it’s just...I have trouble keeping my appearance in check…” I sheepishly admitted. 

“Never took you for someone invested their own appearance, Nisekawa.” Kamida-kun remarked. 

“That reminds me, I wanted to ask ya something.” Bannou-kun responded. “Do you  _ ever  _ take that damn helmet off? You haven’t even eaten since you got here…” 

“A true hero never removes his helmet in front of others, even to consume meals.” 

“That just makes ya sound shady…” 

“And you’re  _ not _ ?” Ringo-san asked, looking perplexed. 

“I’m a salesman! The only reason I’m sitting here is ‘cause there ain’t any investments to be made currently!” 

“You’re a  _ conman _ , nothing more, nothing less.” Atawa-san suddenly spoke up with a sharp glare. 

“AUUGH!!!” Bannou-kun squealed, revealing his hideous jawline. “Please spare me, o forsaken goddess!” 

“Looks like that keeps you in line…” Atawa-san huffed. 

“Ringo-san, your sister...is something all right.” Enoshima-san commented, looking slightly terrified. 

“I know! Isn’t she amazing!?” Ringo-san beamed. 

“That reminds me. Kamida-kun, where’s that girl from the pod?” Masamura-kun asked. “I believe I left her in your care.”

“She’s still in my room, sleeping.” 

“Wait, you slept with her?” Enoshima-san questioned. 

“N-”

“Score, dude! One night and your already at that level!” Bannou-kun complimented. 

“I-”

“Pervert!” Atawa-san screamed, whipping her bow out. “You utterly shameful pervert! Not only do you take advantage of an innocent girl in her slumber, you do it while calling yourself a hero of justice! You should be ashamed of yourself, parading yourself in front of Ringo like a moral champion, when in reality you’re little more than a-”

“I did nothing to her.” Kamida-kun bluntly cut Atawa-san off. 

“Eh?” 

“I merely laid in bed with her. Even if I wished to incite incourse with her, I’d be unable to.” 

“Wait, does that mean…?” Bannou-kun trailed off. 

“Of course I keep my gear on at all times. A true hero is always prepared after all.” 

“Oh god!” Bannou-kun exclaimed. “I do  _ not  _ want to see what you look like under that helmet!” 

“I agree.” Enoshima-san commented. “That is  _ seriously  _ gross.”

“If you say so.” Kamida-kun dismissively responded. “A hero never listens to detractors.” 

“Okay then…” I lightly chuckled. 

“Nisekawa-san?” Atawa-san called out to me. 

“Yeah?” 

“Here.” Atawa-san suddenly handed me an electronic pad with a black and white covering. 

“What’s this?” 

“Mononeko was laying these out on the table when I got here.” Kamida-kun explained. “Seems they’re pads for the students to use. Monopads, I believe she told me?” 

“Okay then.” I responded. “See ya!” 

I snugly put my pad away as I left the restaurant. 

~

As soon as I left the restaurant, I opened the pad to see it had a miniature map inside of it. Deciding to check, I saw that we were in a modestly sized area of buildings, with the stadium down the street, a supermarket in the northwest and a clearing that seemed to lead to where I first woke up on this island. Next to the image displayed was a name: 

“Himawari Village” 

Himawari Village? That name sounded like the sort of place like where my grandmother lived. Of course, my grandmother passed away years ago, and this place...was nothing like that sort of village. 

Sighing, I decided to walk down the street and noticed that Koharu-san was standing around, looking into a window of building. 

“Oh, Nisekawa-san.” Koharu-san called out to me. “It’s good to see you.” 

“...Hi.” I responded. “Surprised you’re able to keep so optimistic.” 

“Yeah, considering these circumstances, I guess you could say being optimistic is odd.” Koharu-san lightly laughed. “Even so, because we’re all working together, I’m sure we can stay together.” 

“Guess that’s one way of looking at it.” 

“What, don’t you believe in Super High School Level students?” 

“No, it’s not like that! It’s just...are you sure that this killing game will end with zero casualties?” 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but, hey, that’s believing for you.” 

“Believing?” 

“Believing. That’s the spirit of a cosplayer!” 

“I don’t really get that, but okay then…” 

“Haha, don’t worry, a lot of people I’ve talked to don’t get it either. When we get out of here, Nisekawa-san, I’m sure to make sure you join my group!” 

“Your group? Say, Koharu-san, what’s your cosplay career like?” 

“Uh...see you later!” 

Without me even having the opportunity to react, Koharu-san suddenly turned around and ran off. 

“What was that about…?” I wondered out loud.  

~

After my meeting with Koharu-san, I headed to the supermarket. Upon entering it, I saw it was a poorly lit area with greenery coming down from the ceiling. Standing around were Higanbana-kun, Alexander-kun and Chougui-san, all of them looking around the shop in interest. 

“Ooo, oo, cheese!” Chougui-san squealed. “Kirara’s found cheese!” 

“Ugh...pass.” Higanbana-kun sighed. 

“What, Akira, do you really not believe in her voice?” Alexander-kun asked. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Think of it!” Alexander-kun whipped out his roses. “The birds, the flowers, the trees! THey, like the meals here, are purely made of love!” 

“What on Earth are you talking about?” 

“The cheese! The cheese is made of love!” 

“Please stop…” Higanbana-kun sghed. 

“You two make an interesting duo…” I commented. 

“Of course we do.” Alexander-kun laughed. “We  _ are  _ childhood friends after all.” 

“Wait, really?” I exclaimed in surprise. 

“Sadly, yes.” Higanbana-kun groaned. 

“Oh, Akira, you keep understating yourself!” Alexander-kun remarked. “That mixture of Wasurenagusa and Kushinashi gave that unions its spirit!” 

“Kuchinashi, idiot.” Higanbana-kun rolled his eyes. “Can I go back to the flower shop?” 

“And separate yourself from Chougui-san?” 

“Say, you guys talking about Kirara?” Chougui-san poked her head out. 

“Of course we are!” 

“Ooo, let Kirara in then!” 

“Please no…”  

“I think I’ll just leave…” I lightly sighed as I left the three of them to their devices. 

~ 

After leaving the supermarket, I decided to wander down another street, only to see Kibougawa-kun standing around in front of another building. 

“What is this place…?” 

I looked at the building Kibougawa-kun was staring at. It was a large white complex with pale features and what seemed to be a logo from an anime I hadn’t heard of. Next to the door was what seemed to be a key-reader along with a plaque reading “Lab of the Super High School Level Cosplayer”. 

“It seems to be something for Koharu-san.” I noted. 

“I know but...what?” 

“This is the dens for human growth!” 

“AAAHH!!!” I squealed as Monoshiro suddenly emerged from alleyway. 

“What, do you really refuse to believe in a bear?” 

“But...you’re a cat.” Kibougawa-kun commented. 

“I AM NOT A CAT-NYA!!” 

“Okay then…” I sighed. “So, uh, what’re these things?” 

“These your Talent Labs!” Monoshiro exclaimed. “The special dens for which represent your very souls!” 

“That’s an...odd description.” Kibougawa-kun uttered. 

“So you have labs huh?” I asked. “I guess this is Koharu-san’s then?” 

“It is the Lab of the Super High School Level Cosplayer.” Monoshiro bluntly responded. “Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“Well, that’s intriguing…” I lightly laughed. 

“Well then, I bid you two farewell.” Monoshiro declared. “I have three pesky brothers and a meddling elder sister to deal with.” 

“Wai-” Before Kibougawa-kun could deliver a response, Monoshiro took off running, his tail between his legs. 

“They’re pretty energetic, aren’t they?” I chuckled. 

“You seem remarkably calm about all this…” Kibougawa-kun commented. 

“It’s nothing!” I quickly denied. “Anyway, Kibougawa-kun, do you know where Amami-kun is?” 

“Amami-kun?” Kibougawa-kun scratched his head. “Pretty sure he’s checking around the coast of the island with Inumaru-kun.” 

“Okay then.” I responded. “See ya!” 

“Wait, Nisekawa-sa-” 

Before Kibougawa-kun could finish his sentence, I took off running. 

~

Sure enough, as Kibougawa-kun had said, Amami-kun and Inumaru-kun were standing on the path leading to Himawari Village, looking at towards the ocean. 

“Amami-kun!” I called out. 

“Ah, Nisekawa-san.” Amami-kun waved at me. “Good to see.” 

“Thanks.” I happily laughed. 

“Surprised to see you here, Nisekawa-kun.” Inumaru-kun commented. 

“I just felt like seeing Amami-kun, that’s all.” 

“Irrational emotions. Truly something a dog cannot believe in.” Inumaru-kun dismissively responded. 

“So, Amami-kun, how’s this...charting thing I think going?” I asked, ignoring Inumaru-kun comments. 

“Inumaru-kun and I’ve been trying to chart this island right now.” Amami-kun explained. “We haven’t really been getting much in the way of results.” 

“Results?” 

“This place is an utter enigma.” Amami-kun responded. “Sure, it seems like an ordinary island, but the temperature is impossible for somewhere in the tropics. The foliage doesn't match either, but there isn’t anywhere I can think of that would fit…” 

“Maybe it’s one of those artificial islands rich guys build? I hear about them a lot in the news.” 

“That just raises more questions…” 

“Indeed.” Inumaru-kun commented. “Where are the animals even? I am in desperate need of a mate right now.” 

“Is sex all you think about…?” 

“What? It is merely the nature of a dog.” 

“But we’re not dogs…” 

“Then become dogs. I will not complain.” 

“You need to take a biology class.” 

“Biology is secondary for I am a dog.” 

“Can we please stop?” Amami-kun requested. “I mean, this conversation is going nowhere.” 

“If you wish so, Amami-ku-” Inumaru-kun suddenly froze mid-response. 

“Eh? What’s wrong, Inumaru-kun?” I asked. 

“I hear something.” 

“Uh, we’re the only people here…” I pointed. 

  
“For you, it is. A dog's hearing is vastly superior to yours after all.” Inumaru-kun responded before jumping into a bush. 

“Hm...let’s look into this….” 

“Wait, Amami-kun!” I squealed as I leapt into the bushes after the two boys. As soon I got in, I saw what was occurring. Lying in the middle of the clearing where I originally woke up was that robot boy from yesterday, still and motionless. Surrounding him were the five Nekoma siblings, who were all clearly in the midst of bickering. 

“So, my Nii-san’s, what do you propose we do with this ambiguous robot figure-nya?” Mononeko asked. 

“Execute him in the great name of Monokuma-sama!” Monoshiro declared. 

“Turn him into a personal butler for Monokuma-sama! Make him beg at our feet and upload the video’s online!” Mononova suggested. 

“String it up and use it as reference material...that be a good idea…” Monotaku muttered. 

“MAKE FRIENDS AND LIVE IN SHIMMERING BUTTER.” Monomono nonsensically remarked. 

“Hmmm...which should I follow-nya?” 

“The one Monokuma-sama would most benefit from?” 

“The one that would bring me and Monokuma-sama would benefit from in lo-er, his love for you, Nee-san!” 

“Hnn...my work is important…” 

“PLAY HELL TIME FOR ROBOT FUN TIME.” 

“Guess I’ll follow Shiro-nii’s suggestion-nya!” Mononeko cheered. “Let’s begin a-hacking!” 

On cue, Mononeko raised her katana above her head and brought it downwards on the robot boys neck, only for it to harmlessly bounce off with a metallic clang. 

“Eh-nya…? It didn’t cut-nya?” 

“It seems that there’s a mechanical bracer.” Monoshiro noted. 

“Can we take it off-nya?” 

“It seems we’ll need a screwdriver.” Mononova answered. 

“Anyone got a screwdriver-nya?” 

“It has to be a special screwdriver.” 

“Anyone got a  _ special  _ screwdriver-nya?” 

“Nope.” 

“Then we’ll beat our way through it-nya!” With that declaration, Mononeko began rapidly whacking at the robot's neck with her katana. 

“This isn’t looking good…” I commented. 

“Exactly.” Inumaru-kun responded. “I mean, that oil would be catastrophic for the soil!” 

“That’s not what I meant!” I responded. “That robot clearly has some level of sentience. We can’t just let a bunch of robo cats murder him!” 

“Oh yes, that. I guess the “life” of that machine might be relevant.” 

“You don’t care!?” 

“What, you care more about the life of a mere machine than I and my fellow dogs? You humans are truly uncaring.” 

“Gugh, you’re impossible! Amami-kun, do you have any ideas about this!?” 

…

“Amami-kun?” 

“Oh, sorry for not giving a quick response, Nisekawa-san. I was just...contemplating my options.” 

“Options?”

As soon as I spoke, Amami-kun lightly laughed while cracking his fingers. 

“Nisekawa-san, Inumaru-kun, it’s time you watch the Super High School Level Adventurer in action!”         


End file.
